Of Lottery Tickets And Sake
by Tayuroru
Summary: A lottery ticket started it all... Confused? Full summary inside! ByaRen! Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read!


Hello, dear perverted readers!

A/N: Second fic, coming up! This one will be a real fiction, because writing about my own life seems to depress some readers (lol). I hope that you'll enjoy this one – it has been lingering in my head for quite some time now...

I never understood why, in most Byakuya/Renji fics, people see Byakuya as the submissive one... Maybe because he's more pretty than burly? But I very much see him as a seme in this case.

Renji, I see more as a very passionate bottom.

Anyways, once again, I'm not a big fan of criticism. And I'm even less of a fan of FLAMES! You could even say that I hate them! So if you've got a problem with homosexual relationships, it's very simple, there's a little button on your computer screen called "previous"! Click on it!

For the rest of you perverted minds, please stay and enjoy the show!

Summary: Renji wins a trip for two at Seireitei's most beautiful hot springs, and decides that his stuck-up captain would cut him some slack if he was invited. You could probably guess the rest, but there are things that you most likely couldn't...

Bleach universe! Tried to make the characters as accurate as possible!

Disclamer: You know the drill... Blablablah... Don't own... Blablablah... Belongs to Kubo Tite-sensei... Blablablah... I'm just a perv...

Warnings: Okay, in case you didn't notice, you chose a rated M story including only male characters. I think it's safe to say that this is YAOI! MANxMAN!

Of Lottery Tickets And Sake

When Renji heard his name as the winner of the Seireitei lottery, he was surprised, to say the least. Especially since he didn't buy a lottery ticket. He later discovered that Ikkaku did it for him on a drunken night with Yumichika. But, hey, he wasn't going to complain – he'd won a free overnight trip for two to the most expensive and beautiful hot springs in all of Seireitei!

He had wanted to invite Ikkaku to thank him, but the bald – excuse me, "shaved head" – man had claimed to not be interested in such "girly" things.

He then had tried to invite Rukia, but being as crazy as she is, she called him a pervert and then went around town screaming it... That had scared him a bit...

Since the orange haired substitute shinigami was pretty much the last "close friend" that Renji had, the fukutaicho had made the attempt of inviting him. **Big mistake**. He had spent the rest of that day running away from a jealous and severely pissed Zaraki Kenpachi. He had spent his night at the fourth division to recuperate.

"Abarai-fukutaicho. If you are unable of concentrating on your own, then I will be compelled to force you to do so."

Renji's eyes snap up as he realizes that he'd been spacing out, only to get pissed when he sees that his captain didn't even look at him when he spoke.

"Sorry, Kuchiki-taicho. I was thinkin' 'bout somethin' else. It won't happen again," the tattoed man says as politely as possible.

"Oh? And, in your opinion, this thought of yours is more attention catching than your assigned paperwork?" the stoic captain asks, still not lifting his eyes from his own paperwork.

Renji grits his teeth as he tries to control his level of sarcasm.

"No, sir. Please forgive my incompetence." He only says that because he knows that it is what his captain wants to hear.

The Kuchiki nods, before curiosity gets the best of him. _Damn curiosity._

"May I inquire as to what this thought might be?" It may sound like a question, but it really isn't – Renji knows that.

"Well, sir, the thing is, a friend offered me an overnight trip for two ta the best hot springs in town. Hotel, food and sake included, but it looks like I'll be going alone..." the redhead sighs.

"I see," the raven haired man says nonchalantly as he continues to work.

Renji's eye twiches. _If ya weren't really interested, then why'd ya ask, asshole?_

Suddenly, an idea pops into the pineapple's head. _Yeah, I could do tha'... I've got nothin' ta loose... And if it works out, maybe he'll stop bein' such a bitch with me. _It's probably a stupid idea, but he voices it anyway.

"Nah, taicho. Would ya do me the honor of goin' with me?"Renji asks the question so that it sounds like his captain would be doing him a favor.

The Kuchiki finally looks up from his paperwork and stares straight at his fukutaicho, his expression unreadable. For a split second, the lieutenant wonders if his captain is debating on whether he should slice him into little pieces or not. But the redhead stares right back, his expression, a mask of determination.

"Yes, I suppose," he states blankly ans focuses his attention back to his work. "Does this trip have an assigned date?"

Renji's mouth is agape. He wasn't really expecting the captain to accept.

"Um, no, we can go whenever."

"Good. Is this week-end convenient?"

"Um, sure...?"

"Very well. Shall we meet there at eight o'clock?"

_This is gettin' really weird_, Renji thinks.

"Um, yeah, eight's good."

"Perfect." And with that, the conversation was over.

That week-end

Renji fiddles with a loose strand of his shihakusho and leans against the wall as he waits for his captain to arrive. He's early anyways.

The redhead starts to wonder how this week-end will be. Decisive in their relationship? Certainly. Awkward? Probably. Boring? Doubtful.

The fukutaicho decides that this is his one and only opportunity to prove to his captain that he is a nice person, and is not to be treated like some stray dog. He'll do anything to be considered as an equal, even though it might be asking a lot from the cold Kuchiki.

Renji is so lost in thought that he doesn't hear his captain arrive.

"Abarai, you seem to be very distracted lately."

Renji looks at his taicho incredulously. He usually calls him "Abarai-fukutaicho"...

The Kuchiki seems to understand the question.

"This is not a matter of work, therefore titles are not necessary."

The tattooed man nods slowly.

"I already went ta the reception ta ask about the room organization, but apparently, the prize only includes one room. It's a suite, so it has two seperate bedrooms, but if ya want, I can stay in a different room, _Kuchiki-san_," Renji smirks as he calls his captain in a way that he never even considered.

"No. This trip was a gift destined to you. We shall both stay in the suite."

The fukutaicho blinks almost comically. _Since when is he so fuckin' considerate? He's always been a bitch ta me, so what's with him, actin' all nice an' shit?_

It almost makes him upset that his captain is acting this way towards him. It makes him guilty for all the bad thoughts he ever had about the stoic man.

Renji knows better than to question something said by his taicho, so he briefly nods and remains silent.

They walk in silence to the reception, get their keys and go up to their suite.

It's the most luxurious thing that Renji has ever seen. He looks around the room in awe and feels the impulse to explore every room.

Byakuya stares at him, amusement lighting up his features, but he shortly erases any trace of emotion from his face.

"Abarai."

Renji suddenly stops his excited exploration and blushes.

"Ah, sorry ta- Kuchiki-san... I'm not really used to these sorts of things."

"It is understandable," the Kuchiki says shortly.

An awkward silence settles over them, but the redhead seems to be the only one feeling uncomfortable.

"Um, would ya like ta go ta the hot springs now?" the lieutenant asks hesitantly.

The raven haired man nods.

Renji's POV

Ah, ya gotta love private hot spings. I thought tha' the suite was big, but this is huge! At least ten people coud fit in here!

I take my towel off from around my hips and slip inta the water._ Damn, that's hot!_ I feel my skin burn and I need a moment ta get used ta the temperature.

I just start relaxin' when I hear a door open to reveal _Kuchiki-san_ wearing nothin' but a towel around his hips.

I can't help bein' surprized at the sight of hard muscles I didn't know existed. And at how much better he looks without his snobbish kenseikan an' scarf. And at how he looks incredibly sex- _Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the weird thought? I'm sure that I'm jus' confused about his unusual kindness!_

"Abarai."

I hadn't noticed tha' I was starin' 'till the Kuchiki called me. I feel heat rise up ta my face, but blame it on the hot springs.

"Ah, sorry Kuchiki-san... I guess I really am distracted lately," I say as I look away from his body.

"I would prefer that you get distracted during your personal time, rather than while in the middle of one of your duties," he slips inta the water without even flinchin'.

"I have taken the liberty of ordering sake. Since you have spent quite some time in the 11th division, I would be wrong to assume that it is troublesome, yes?"

I can't stop a grin from settlin' on my lips.

"Yes, sir."

After quite some drinking and soaking

"Nah, Kuchiki-taicho-san! I don' think tha' I've ever heard ya say so much in such little time!" Renji laughs loudly.

Byakuya chuckles (supposing that it actually might be possible... I mean, he _is _drunk).

"I didn't think that you would be able to remain conscious after drinking so much alcohol," the raven haired man almost slurs.

The redhead laughs even louder.

"Aww, ya're hurtin' my feelin's! 'M'not tha' weak!"

They both stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Nah, Kuchiki-san, there's somethin' I gotta admit..."

Byakuya looks at him somewhat curiously.

"Earlier, when I said tha' I was distracted, it was a lie. I was checkin' ya out, and I gotta say tha' ya look really hot righ' now."

The comment left Renji's mouth before it could even register in his brain.

Byakuya just stares at him in his alcohol induced daze for a moment, and without thinking, slams the redhead against the wall of the hot spring and roughly covers his mouth with his own.

The tattooed man's eyes widen momentarily, before he kisses back and wraps his arms around his captain's shoulders to then moan into the kiss.

The Kuchiki slips his hands beyond Renji's hips to firmly grip his ass.

The redhead gasps and they both take advantage of it to entertwine their tongues in a strangely familiar dance.

They start rocking their hips together, their hard ons pressing against each other. Renji breaks the kiss to groan loudly and accidently bares his throat for Byakuya to bite. Hard.

"Gh!" Renji groans and wraps his legs around the raven haired man's waist.

"It would be best to do this elsewhere," the Kuchiki says in a perfectly controlled voice as he continues grinding into Renji.

"Yeah," the redhead smirks.

Byakuya stands up abruptly, carrying the tattooed man, who still had his legs wrapped around the brunette's waist. He quickly shunpos to their room and uncaringly drops Renji on one of the king sized beds.

The fukutaicho grunts lightly, and before he has the chance to react, he is forcefully flipped onto his hands and knees.

Obviously, Byakuya isn't in the mood for forplay, as he briefly slicks himself up with saliva and slams his cock into Renji's unprepared hole.

"FUCK!" the younger man screams as his eyes widen in pain. His arms are no longer able to hold him up and his upper body slumps onto the mattress.

The captain remains still as he tries to catch his breath at the overwhelming tightness.

Renji's erection starts disappearing and he fists the sheets tightly. He usually enjoyed a little rough play in the bedroom, but this is a little overboard for him!

After a moment, Byakuya pulls out slowly to then quickly thrust back in.

"Mph!" the tattooed man tries to muffle his pain as he bites his fist, but Byakuya wrenches it away.

"I want to hear you scream my name."

The brunette changes his angle and thrusts hard.

"Kuchiki-san!" Renji moans loudly as his prostate is nailed head-on.

"Not that one," the older man slams in again, purposely missing the redhead's prostate.

"Ngh! B-Byakuya!" the younger shouts desperately.

"That's it."

The taicho starts a steady rythm, hitting Renji's prostate with every thrust.

"Ah! Byakuya, harder! Gh, ah!" the redhead pushes his hips back and starts jerking off in time with the thrusts.

Byakuya's control snaps and he slams into Renji hard and fast, their skin slapping together, creating a sting.

"Ah! I'm so close...! Gah! BYAKUYA!" the redhead yells as he spills himself into his hand and on the bed.

Renji's spasming passage is too much for Byakuya.

"Gh! Renji!" he moans as his orgasm washes over him and into Renji.

The brunette pulls out and collapses on his back next to the readhead and they both pant heavily, desperately trying to catch their breath.

Byakuya immediately falls asleep, but Renji finds that he is unable to. Now that he is sobered up, he is in shock at what just happened.

_Shit! I just fucked my captain...! Why the hell...? This has gotta be the stupidest thin' tha' I've ever done! He'll probably wanna act like it never happened... I'm such a fuckin' idiot... It's no' like he'd ever see me as more then some stray dog._

_"_Renji..._" _Byakuya murmurs in his sleep as the shifts closer to Renji and drapes an arm over his waist.

The redhead feels his chest ache and brushes a strand of hair out of the Kuchiki's face.

_If only he could see me as more then tha'..._

What Renji doesn't know, is that Byakuya already does.

But he'll learn that tomorrow morning.

A/N: Urgh! That wasn't easy... It's much dirtier than my first fic...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! I really love it when you do! (Wow, that rhymed... Sorry for acting like an idiot, but it's two in the morning, here in France)

PS: Hope you liked it Becca!


End file.
